The Freak of Vader
by Aldaron Moonfaling
Summary: Luke travels to Bespin and finds more than just a father... he finds the FREAK!


_The Freak of Vader…_

_Before we begin the creepiness: I don't own anything involved or related to Star Wars in anyway shape or form so don't ask. I don't own the characters ect. : back to the creepy…_

_By: Aldaron Moonfaling _

Luke walked slowly forward knees bent, ready for anything, using the force to search for enemies. There! A confusing dark hallow. Then another, smaller, similar hallow in the force but different more, dare he think it, a more carefree evil. Suddenly he recognized the larger dent in the force.

Spinning and bringing his blue light-saber up to meet Darth Vader's red saber. Again and again Vader's light-saber whined through the cool air to meet Luke's weak attempts at defense. Vader smiled inwardly he could feel how raw and hardly trained his son was.

Luke started to panic slightly as Vader gained ground, pushing him down the nearby suspended walkway. He was also amazed at the force and hate behind every blow Vader served him. Luke was straining to parry, block and dodge the Sith's attacks.

Luke looked at one point briefly into Vader's black mask and herd the rasping breath in the background.

Dang, how can he see in that thing, it looks like a welder's goggles? He must be blind.

Due to this momentary lapse of thought from Luke, Vader landed a blow that knocked Luke to the metal floor high above the Bespin shaft.

"You are beaten it's useless to resist, don't let yourself be destroyed as Obi-wan did." Vader said bringing his gloved fist up for emphasis.

This brought new strength to Luke. Obi-wan was murdered by this serial killer. Luke was not going to let him win, to bad if he was destroyed.

The battle continued with Luke spewing sweat and becoming more and more sluggish as Vader brought blow upon blow down to strike Luke. He only just managed to block half of them, and dodge the rest. Suddenly a bubbly evilness brushed against Luke's mind. Strange, no one else is here other than Vader and me; Luke thought pausing and failing to block one of Vader's attacks. Luckily it missed.

"I grow angry with you Luke I do not wish to kill you." Vader said in a menacing tone that could scare a Bantha out of its thick hide, "Join the way of the Sith and unlock untold powers to rule the universe. You have potential. Don't throw it away."

Luke was filled with a determination that almost took his breath away, but didn't quite reach that point. "I will never join you, I am a Jedi!" Luke practically screamed at Vader.

Thus Vader was enraged, at his son's lack of competence. He swung wildly and felt his light-saber slice Luke's dueling hand from his wrist.

Luke paused in disbelief and then yelled in pain clutching his arm to his chest.

"Now look what happened." Vader said with what sounded like exasperation.

Luke felt it again that annoying evil presence at the back of his mind. Could evil be annoying, he thought. Wait I'm in a battle for life or death, good and evil, and I just lost my hand, what kind of thought is that at a time like this?

"Luke you have only begun to realize your true potential," Vader said, "Join _us _and you will continue training. With _our_ combined strength _we_ can rule the galaxy as a normal family."

"Wait! What!" Luke protested. Vader must have short circuited or something, because obviously the light was turned off in the upstairs attic.

"Yes Luke, I am your father." Vader said.

"No!" Luke screamed. He's a rebel he can't be VADER'S SON. That was just as implausible that he a loner had a twin.

"Yes Luke you know it to be true. You are my son." Vader said this with such confidence that Luke clamed down somewhat considering the situation.

Then there it was again that annoying bubbly-ness brushing against his thoughts.

"Wait, back up you said family. If I'm your son then you never had another kid right?"

"Wrong! Melinda's always been here. She's your younger sister, and a full Sith, something I hope, you, my son will be." As Vader said this tall dark haired teenager stepped into view, it could only be Melinda.

"Hi! You must be Luke, my older brother. I've always wanted to meet you. Wow, have you always been that ugly? It must be the sand on Tatooine blasting your face, or it could be the Jedi training you've had sucking on your brain. Pity I see daddy cut your hand off. Well he could have done a lot worse. Are you staying for dinner? They have the coolest food on Bespin. Have you ever been here before? I haven't its defiantly different from space, all bright and stuff. Daddy says that you are going to rule the galaxy with us, just to let you know I get Naboo. Are your clothes always that dirty? Well I suppose so they probably don't even have washer droids at the rebel base. Do you have to wash all your clothes by hand? That's not really the most exciting thing I bet. Did you really blow up the Death Star? How'd you do it? By the way Lord Palpatine wasn't happy he threw a fit. Was actually fun to watch for once? Hey do you think you could do that again just to make him mad? Cause no matter what I do he doesn't ever get that mad." Melinda's voice was light and bubbly. She was decked in black armor like Vader and wore black eye shadow with extreme eyeliner, she was about eighteen. Luke was appalled. What kind of "sister" was this.

Her babble continued on and Vader didn't seem to have a problem with it, Luke on the other hand was being tortured. First his new father had the nerve to chop his hand off into oblivion, and then the same person tells him that he is the heir to the galaxy then introduces him a babbling creepy evil teenager, who's supposed to be his sister.

Luke eyed the shaft below him. Melinda kept up a rolling commentary. Luke imagined her left in a pit with a Rancor; she could probably kill it just by babbling on and on and on. When was it going to stop?

Again Luke eyed the shaft. Then she did it his little "sister" got to him. The endless chatter shattered the little reserve he had left.

"Nooooooooo! I can't take it anymore!" with that Luke threw himself over the edge and fell down the shaft.

"Well I guess he's not that interested in ruling the galaxy. Well any way daddy what next?"

"Now we sell Capitan Solo to Jaba the Hut in his current state, then perhaps dinner." Vader said while turning and walking back towards the main hangar, Melinda's noise echoing through the shaft gray trap behind him.


End file.
